Anything can happen country night
by lia200304
Summary: Its anything can happen night and Leonard and Raj went out. Penny invites Sheldon to a country bar. Takes place in season 7. Hints of Shenny! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**An: Yea I know I should be working on Coitus Conundrum, but the plot bunnies are giving me a hard time. So here we go. It has a bit of a Shenny feel to it. Oneshot unless the plot bunnies say otherwise. My friend Josh beta this for me!**

**Rated: K+**

Once again, It was anything can happen Thursday and Leonard and Raj went to a bar to try to hook up with women. Sheldon had told them it was futile and they should give up. But of course neither of them listened. Howard was with Bernadette, having dinner with her folks, so it was just Sheldon in the apartment. He sighed and went to pick up the phone to order pizza from Giacomo's, when he suddenly hears "_man I feel like a woman_" playing from Penny's apartment. Getting irritated by the minute, he puts the phone down and power walks over to 4B.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny

Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny

Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny

Sheldon grabs the door handle and turns it checking to see if it was unlocked. Sure enough it was. Sheldon shakes his head.

'_Typical Penny. She wouldn't even hear if someone just waltzed in and stole some of her stuff'_

Sheldon walks in and looks around for Penny. Not seeing her, he walks to her bedroom door and peaks in. There he finds Penny, jumping on her bed in some really tight blue jeans, faded brown cowboy boots and a pink long-sleeved, button up shirt that had two of the buttons unbuttoned, showing a little bit of her chest. Sheldon stood there in place watching.

'_Oh good lord.'_

When the song ended, Penny jumps off the bed and smiles up at Sheldon.

"Whats up Moonpie?"

"Penny, why are you dressed up like a cowgirl?"

"Well seeing as it is _'Anything can happen Thursday'_ I figured I would go try a country bar tonight."

"Are you trying to avoid Leonard after your proposal got shot down?"

"No sweetie. I just wanted to do something different. Say why don't you go with me? I am sure you got some cowboy clothes you can wear."

"Well seeing as I am from Texas and cowboys originated from there, I do. But I must decline. I was going to watch some justice League on Cartoon network and eat pizza. Thank you though." Said Sheldon as he turns around and walks away.

Penny grabs his arm and pouts. Sheldon turns and gets out of Penny's grip and hightails it out of the apartment. Penny follows right on his tail into the apartment. Sheldon, noticing Penny following him, makes a dash to his room.

"You can't get away from me that easily moonpie" says penny while she follows him.

Sheldon is just about to close the door when penny pushes it open. Sheldon's eyes get wide and he's about to say 'no one is allowed in my room' when penny walks up to his closet and starts shifting around. Sheldon squawks but doesn't push Penny away from the closet. Soon he comes face to face with an old Halloween outfit he wore years ago. It was basically black chaps, with two fake guns, and a light blue and brown flannel shirt and a black ten gallon hat. Sheldon shook his head.

"I told you already Penny, I am not going with you and I am certainly not wearing a Halloween costume! I look absurd!"

"Aww come on Sheldon! No one will know that this is a Halloween costume! Besides I will let you wear your light blue shirt under it. Come on please!"

"I have been to country bars before. So there is no reason for me to go again. So my answer is still no."

"But Sheldon, If you go with me, I will buy you that anything you want from Stuarts store next comic book night."

"Anything?"

"Anything moonpie."

"Alright. But don't get too drunk tonight. I can't drive remember"

"I wasn't planning on it. I will go wait outside" Said Penny as she leaves.

Sheldon sighs and starts to change into the outfit. It took him a little longer because he had a hard time adjusting the chaps to his narrow waste. Once he was done, he mossied out of the room and into the living room. Penny stared in shock and awe on how good Sheldon looked. Without a word, they grabbed their keys and headed out to the bar.

The bar's name was Saddle Sore. It was crowed and the music was loud but Penny didn't seem to mind. She ushers him to the bar and orders two virgin Cuba Libres. Sheldon takes a sip and they watch the other people dance. Soon '_My best friend'_ by Tim McGraw comes on and Penny drags Sheldon out onto the floor. Instead of him leading, she led. Sheldon started to protest but Penny gave him a stern look and he shut up. Sheldon looked around and noticed all the people dancing were couples. His eyes go wide and he looks at Penny. She smirks and they continue dancing. Soon the song ends and they head back to the bar. After ordering two more Virgin Cuba Libres, Penny excuses herself to go the bathroom.

"Hey man, can I ask you a question?"

Sheldon turns to talk to the man. He was 7'2 and very bulky. Sheldon nods his head for the guy to continue.

"Is that girl you are dancing with your girlfriend? Because If she isn't I would like to take a crack at her."

"She is a girl, who is my friend but not my girlfriend. But I don't think she is interested in coitus tonight."

"What the fuck is Coitus? I want to get her number and maybe have sex with her."

"Coitus is basically what you just said. But like I said, I don't think she will be interested in it tonight."

"Let me be the judge of that."

The guy turns around and starts to order two shots big shots of Whiskey. Sheldon ignores him and takes a sip of his drink. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Penny smiling at him. He was about to say something when the guy he was talking to earlier, strolls up with his charming smile.

"Hello little lady, want to go dance and have a drink?"

Penny looks him up and down before looking at Sheldon then back at the guy.

"No thank you. I am here with a friend. Maybe some other time."

"Awe come on lady. I am sure your friend wouldn't mind you hanging out with a real man. Come on cutie."

"Like I said, no thank you. Good night."

"Look I don't think you understand-"Said the guy as he grab her shoulder

Penny grabbed his wrist and quickly twisted it before walking behind him while still holding his wrist. The guy hollers and kneels down and groans in pain. The people around the bar stop and stare. Sheldon just remains looking at his drink.

"No you listen bud, I said no. I am with a friend and I rather have his company than an overgrown hulk like guy like you. Do you understand? Now get out of here before I go junior rodeo on your ass and put you in the hospital."

Penny lets go of his hand and he grabs his wrist and rubs it before getting back up, taking the two shots of Whiskey and leaving the bar. Penny turns back to Sheldon and orders more Virgin Cuba Libre. Sheldon shakes his head.

"Was that really necessary Penny?"

"Well he wasn't getting the message that I wanted to hang with you and not him."

"no not that. I am talking about comparing him to the hulk. He looked nothing like the Hulk."

"Oh that. Well he looked like he was going to rip out of that shirt sweetie. I guess you guys are rubbing off on me. So how about one more dance and we finish out next order of Virgin Cuba Libre and then we head back home."

"Sure. But no more slow dancing please."

"Agreed."

They waited for a good song to come up and when Achy Breaky heart came on, Sheldon showed them all how it is done. Penny watched with amazement as Sheldon did the dance in time with the song. Soon after it ended, they left and laughed the whole way to the car. Penny complemented Sheldon on his dancing and Sheldon just tells her that you have to know that dance if you lived in Texas. Once they reached 2311 Los Robles, they were silent. They both walked up the stairs and before going into their apartments, they turn to each other and smile.

"Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon."

"I liked going to a country bar with you. Let's do it again next _anything can happen Thursday_"

"We shall see Moonpie. Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

Sheldon watched Penny go in first before unlocking his door. There laying on the couch was Leonard and he looked like a was passed out. Sheldon walked quietly to his room and grabbed his bongos before coming back out and slamming down on them, waking Leonard up. He jumps and glares when he finds out it was Sheldon.

"Struck out again tonight Leonard."

"None of your business if I did or not Sheldon."

"Yes well just remember that If you were to engage in Coitus, you need to give me 24 hour notice. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get into my Thursday Pajamas and go to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight Leonard."

**AN: Well there you go..Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: well it's been a while since I last updated. Stuff came up after the last update so I had to deal with that. So here is the next chapter and I will try to update as much as I can but since I am currently back in school and 2 classes away from graduation, it will be hard. So please read and review! ALL THE MISTAKES ARE MINE! NO BETA**

**Chapter 2:**

As Leonard, Raj and Howard were checking their pockets to make sure they had what they needed to go out, Sheldon comes into the living room dressed up in his Halloween costume. He nods to the guys before heading out the door and straight to Penny's door. He does his knocks and waits. Penny opens the door with a bright smile.

"What's up moonpie?"

"Seeing as it is _'anything can happen Thursday'_ you wanted to go back to the country bar."

Penny tilts her head a little and notices the others at the door. She turns back to Sheldon and smiles.

"Oh yea I almost forgot! Go back to your room and I will knock when I am ready."

"Alrighty."

Sheldon heads back to the apartment, but Leonard stops him with a look of disbelief. Raj and Howard gave the _'what the frak' _look.

"What to catch me up here buddy?"

"Well if you must know, last _'anything can happen night'_, Penny and I went to a country bar. We had so much fun that we decided to go back the next time. Now if you will excuse me."

Sheldon walks to his room and closes the door. Leonard, Howard and Raj look at each other in disbelief. Before anyone could say _'what the frak'_ Penny walks in wearing a dark red button up shirt, tight blue jeans, and pink cowboy boots and matching hat. Penny smiles at the boys and tips her hat before walking to Sheldon's door and knocking. Without a word, they head out the door.

"What the frak?!" Yelled Howard

"I know right? I've never seen Sheldon in that outfit or act that way. Is he on a date with Penny?"

"No he wouldn't break the bro code like that. Besides I called dibs."

"I don't know dude. It looks like a date to me."

"So then I guess we follow them."

"Good idea. Just to make sure it isn't a date. Let's take my car."

"Good idea Leonard. But we better hurry or else we are going to lose them.

Without a word, they ran out the door and to Leonard's car to catch up.

Cupcakequeenlia200304cupcakequeenlia200304cupcakequeenlia200304cupcakequeen

Penny and Sheldon arrive at the bar 'the fighting nun'. They music was so loud they could hear it outside with the doors closed. They slowly made their way to the bar and ordered 2 virgin Cuba Libres. They turned and watched the couples dance. Sheldon took a sip of his drink before turning to Penny.

"So Penny, when do you want to dance?"

"When the DJ puts on a good, upbeat song. I know the rules, no slow dancing."

"I wouldn't mind one, slow dance with you Penny."

"Awww thanks Moonpie. Oh lets go! I love this song"

Penny grabs Sheldon's hand and drags him out to dance to the song "All my ex's live in Texas"

Lia200304cupcakequeenlia200304cupcakequeenlia200304cupcakequeenlia200304cupcake

Leonard, Raj and Howard arrived 10 minutes after Penny and Sheldon went into the bar. They snuck around till they found a window to peak into. Once they spotted Penny and Sheldon, Leonard was getting pissed and was ready to go in there and beat the snot out of Sheldon. Raj suddenly grabbed Leonard arms to hold him back and Howard blocked his view. Leonard was foaming at the mouth.

"Let me go! I want to '_talk'_ to Sheldon. He is purposely breaking the bro code. I saw her first and I called dibs!"

"Dude please calm down. They are just dancing right now. I am sure he isn't breaking the bro code. It looks like they are just having fun as friends." Said Raj

"Yeah, besides the bro code is more of a set of guidelines then rules. So just calm down."

"Yea but I saw her first and this doesn't seem like just a friends hanging out night."

"I am sure it is not what it seems Leonard. Let's keep watching, I am sure it's nothing"

Friendsormorelia200304piratesofthecarribeanqoutecupcakequeenlia200304lalalalalalalalalalala

After that song ended, another one came on, but it was a slow song. Sheldon grinned and held Penny tighter. Once this song ended, they headed back to the bar and ordered more Virgin Cuba Libres. As they turned around to watch all the dancers and talk, Penny started to frown.

"What's wrong Penny?"

"I think I see Leonard out that window over there spying on us. I bet that Raj and Howard are with him. Want to go investigate?"

"Why would they be spying on us? I let them know I was coming here with you."

"Well Leonard is a jealous little worm. He's been trying to get back with me since your assistant, Alex; dumped him. I have been turning him down constantly. So after we finish this, want to pretend to dance to the hallway over there and go investigate?"

"Sure let's do it! Lead the way Penny"

Penny and Sheldon down their drinks then go dance to the hallway.

Lalalalooohhhsomeonesintrouble!Noidontreallyhateleonardijustlikeshennymorelalalalalalala

Leonard ducked once he saw Penny looking at him. He dragged Raj and Howard down to the ground with him.

"Oh crap! I think Penny saw me! Quick Raj what are they doing?"

Raj looks quickly and then ducks back down.

"It looks like they are dancing dude. I don't think they saw you. Penny was probably looking at her reflection in the window. "

"No Raj, I think she saw me. She frowned when she looked over here. I think we need to leave now"

"I am sure she didn't see you Leonard. Raj do a quick check to see if they are still there."

Raj checks and pales.

"Um I don't see them anymore. I can't find them."

"Oh crap lets go now before Penny goes junior rodeo on us"

"No Leonard, I think I will just go junior rodeo on you."

All three looked to where the voice came from and saw a very pissed Penny. She took one step forward and Leonard crawled back to the wall. Raj and Howard got out of the way.

"So Leonard, Howard and Raj, What do we owe the pleasure of you guys spying on Sheldon and I tonight?"

"We….we uh just wanted to know-"

"You wanted to keep tabs on me is that it? I told you once before that I do not belong to you."

"I am sorry Penny."

"You are sorry? Really Leonard? Sorry doesn't cut it. Now leave before I show you the real reason why my dad calls me _'slugger'_"

Leonard starts to get up and heads with Raj and Howard to his car. But before he got into the car, Penny calls back to him.

Oh and Leonard, I know about how you called dibs on me in the beginning and the so called bro code. So take those and shove them up your scientist ass. Now go."

Leonard gets into the car and before starting the car, glares at Sheldon. Sheldon notices it before Penny grabs his hand and they walk back into the bar. They dance one more song before deciding to call it a night. When they got back up to their apartment building and their floor, they could hear Leonard having a fit in 4A. Sheldon shushes her before opening the door slightly, hiding her but showing him. Leonard turns to him and glares.

"About time you got back Sheldon. Did you get a goodnight kiss from Penny? What the hell man? What about the bro code! I called dibs and you can't have her!"

"Leonard she didn't kiss me seeing as this was not a date. It was just two friends having fun on 'anything can happen Thursday' Penny said she was no ones and you need to respect that."

"Bull! I was soooo close to getting her back after Alex dumped me. So It's your fault."

"I fail to see how it is my fault Leonard-"

Sheldon never got to finish his sentence because Penny pushed him out of the way, went up to Leonard and clocked him right on the nose. Leonard went down to the floor. He looked up in surprise at a very pissed off Penny.

"You were so close you said Leonard? Really? You were never close to getting me. I now see what a rat bastard you are. You just want to stick your dick in anyone. Well not me. I will not fall for you again and I don't appreciate how you treated Sheldon. So my suggestion to you is to give up this idea that I am meant for you and our children will be smart and beautiful. That ship has sailed. Be glad I only punched you hard in the nose. Next time I will put you in the hospital."

Penny turns to Sheldon and smiles at him before leaving the room. Sheldon looks down at Leonard.

"I suggest you stay away from Penny for a while. Goodnight"

Sheldon walks to his room. Leonard holds his nose for a little bit before taking out his phone and punching in a number. It rings for a minute.

"He Leslie, care for some company tonight?"

The end

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalailoveshennylalalalalia200304cupcakequeenlalalalalalalala

**AN: before you all gang up on me saying things like Leonard isn't like that and I am just another Leonard basher, it's not true. I do like Leonard but not with Penny. Lol. I actually have been watching the old episodes and I realized that he does act like a jerk sometimes. Anyways, please read and review!**


End file.
